1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to painting equipment. Specifically, the device is a vessel for holding various liquid products and application instruments including brushes, rollers and sponges.
2. Related Art
The common cylindrical paint can efficiently stores and transports paint and provides a means to transfer the liquid upon demand. A painter choosing not to utilize a second paint storage medium for application requires a resting place for the application instrument. The resting typically used is the top of the open paint can. This choice is a messy proposition that Dick (U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,242), Tucker (U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,386) and Gizzi (U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,387) overcome.
In addition, painters climbing ladders often hold a paint can in one hand and an application instrument in the other to paint tall places. This situation presents a safety hazzard because the painter must balance himself and the two objects while painting at elevated levels, and the painter must partially, or wholly, relinquish his grip on the ladder to wet the application instrument or apply paint.
Many devices address this safety issue by providing mechanisms to suspend a cylindrical paint can from a ladder including: Dick (U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,243), Thorson (U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,032), Stewart (U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,140), Tomasik (U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,264), Tucker (U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,386) and Gizzi (U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,387). Dick ""243, Thorson ""032, Stewart ""140 and Tomasik ""264 even include means to support an application instrument.
As roller brushes and other application instruments became common methods to apply paint, inventors went a step further to develop rectangular containers and paint trays that would accept paint from a can or other vessel and permit painters to patter, or roll, away excess material to evenly apply paint. Noteworthy examples of these developments are: Pilney (U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,910), Misiukowiec et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,751) and Rovas (U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,043). The roller may rest on the bottom of the container or an internally placed ledge in these devices.
Rogers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,888) is a noteworthy example of a device that combines a device capable of suspending a liquid holding container and providing a hanging hook for the application instrument. Hanging an application instrument increases the surface-to-air ratio and paint drying rate, making the nap or bristles stiff or separated from encrusted paint. This condition leaves the application instrument prone to streaking or similar application defects that are often visible in door jambs, window sills and other trim pieces. However, if the roller rests in the paint it tends to absorb a paint excess that requires removal before application. On the other extreme, resting a roller sleeve on its lateral axis minimally damages the applicator nap.
The invented HANDY PAINT HOLDER combines a protrusion support mechanism and a rectangular paint container with a support rest for a paint application instrument that reduces safety concerns, minimizes excess paint absorbance and minimizes paint drying time upon the application instrument.
The HANDY PAINT HOLDER is a container with a top opening for receiving paint, laquer, denatured alcohol, etc.. Within the container is an elongated ledge approximately 1-3 inches below the plane of the upper edge of the container and abutting or attached to one vertical side to rest a paint roller sleeve or paint brush bristles. On the uppermost portion of the side opposing the elongated ledge side is a straight edge to support the application instrument handle. The internal planar surface of said side above the paint level may be used to remove excess paint from a roller assembly. The straight edge also provides for removal of excess paint from paint brush bristles. At a medial position along the two uppermost edges of the lateral sides and the uppermost edge of the ledge side are supporting arms that support a handle and a swivel ring for a hook that attaches to the edge or rung of a ladder.